Vengeful Girl
by 2bethz2
Summary: Sequel to 'Mysterious Girl'. 17 years ago Megan Roberts fell in love with Remus Lupin. 5 years later she watched one of her best friends, Sirius Black, go to Azkaban. But she knows he is innocent and now that he has escaped, will she help him with his mission to kill Peter Pettigrew or not? Did I mention that she is a werewolf? Starts out in POA and continues until after DH.
1. Message from Hogwarts

**Hey guys! First chapter of the sequel and I am quite excited. I only hope it was at good as the original but only time can tell I guess.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Harry Potter and many aspects of the storyline but Megan is mine. **

* * *

Megan POV

"Wake up Megan." A vaguely familiar voice broke through my wall of dreams. I rolled over and cracked open an eyelid to see Remus sitting on the bed next to me with a wide grin spread across his face. I sat myself up gradually and smiled sleepily back at Remus, "Good morning." He said kissing me.

"Do you have a reason for waking me up?" I said in response with raised eyebrows. He chuckled and I threw my head back down of my pillow. "Look, unless you have something amazing to say or the world is ending I would much prefer it if I could go back to sleep."

"You're mean in the morning." He said crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"We have been living together for sixteen years and you only just worked that out." I raised my eyebrows again. "I thought you were smart."

"Yep defiantly not a morning person. Anyway, back onto the subject of why I woke you up." Remus reached down to the floor and picked up a piece of parchment. "What job have I always wanted but never got because of our 'furry little problem'?" He said, I smiled slightly as he used James' term for our Lycanthropy.

"You always wanted to teach." I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"And now I can, this letter arrived this morning." I took it from him and read:

_Dear Mr Lupin_

_You may or may not be aware that there is a job vacancy at Hogwarts or the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. _

_I have heard that you have applied for a teaching position and have been turned down every time due to your Lycanthropy. I want you to know that, should you accept, this will not be a problem in the slightest. I am sure you know Severus Snape who is extremely good at making the Wolfsbane potion, he will brew it for you each month and your transformations will take place in your office rather than the shrieking shack because the potion makes it safe enough for you to stay in the castle._

_If you are interested, please send me an owl by midday tomorrow. _

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_P.S. Please excuse the short notice._

I looked up from the parchment smiling and asked, "When did this arrive?" Remus took the letter from me and looked down at it.

"Couple of hours ago." He said quietly.

"And have you sent a reply saying that you will take to job?" I asked and watched as he shook his head.

"I wanted to ask you about it first." I smiled and this and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Remus, this is your dream job. You don't need to ask my permission." He nodded and put the letter down on the bedside table.

"I know, but it would mean me being away for most of the year. We would hardly see each other." I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. I hadn't even considered that he would back away lots, but then, thinking about it more, I knew that Remus should take the job.

"Then I will miss you, but you should still take it." I said. "Opportunities like this are rare and we can still communicate by owl."

"You're sure."

"Defiantly, I have to go away for extended periods of time for my work don't I." As I said this Remus pulled me into a tight hug, thanking me.

"I will go and reply now then." He smiled and let go. "You can go back to sleep now if you like." I laughed and nodded gratefully. He wandered from the bedroom as I collapsed back down onto the pillow once again and closed my eyes.

XXXX

A few hours later I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on some clothing. Remus was in the living area reading a book. "Ahhh, she shows herself." He muttered looking briefly up from the page he was on. I dropped myself onto the sofa next to him and rolled my eyes.

"It's only midday." I said reaching forward to pick up the daily prophet and looking at the front page that had a picture of Sirius Black, my old friend from Hogwarts, spread across the cover. He had changed such a large amount after twelve years in Azkaban; his hair was at least three times longer but also matted into black clumps. He looked decades older and his eyes reflected so much sadness and anger. I could only imagine what twelve years in the hands of the Dementors must have done to him. "Any news on Sirius' whereabouts?" I asked as I skimmed down the page.

"Nothing." Remus replied. He closed the book then and looked up at me. "I know you think he is innocent Megan but..."

"He is innocent." I interrupted him brusquely. "Peter framed him, he is the one responsible for the Potter's deaths." Remus shook his head and I glared at him.

"Peter has been dead for twelve years." He sighed and moved over to me to put an arm over my shoulder but I wriggled away. "Look, I know it is hard for you to accept, even now, but you cannot deny the facts."

"The facts are wrong." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't disagree with you on many things Remus but this is one of them." This had become a common argument between us since news broke out about Sirius' escape but we always sorted things out. I stood up to leave the room but Remus pulled me back down.

"Promise me Megan that if you were to come into contact with Sirius while I am away at Hogwarts you will not help him with anything."

"I can't do that Remus." I replied. "He is innocent."

"Please Megan. You cannot know that for sure." He rested a hand on my thigh.

"I do."

"But if the ministry were to find out about you helping him then they could send you to Azkaban too. I couldn't live with the thought of you in there; you have had true horrors in your past that would drive you insane." I knew what he was hinting at. When I was fifteen, one full moon came when I left the house too late and ended up killing my mother and little sister. The memory burned in the back of my mind, a memory that I hadn't properly thought about for years. I hated Remus for bringing it up.

"Please Megan. Promise me you won't help him." I looked up and met his gaze which was filled with concern and love.

"Ok." I muttered. "I will not help him."

"Thank you." I looked back down at the picture of Sirius on the cover of the newspaper and fought off a sigh. I hoped he got the revenge I knew he was looking for.

XXXX

A week later Remus was getting ready to leave for Kings Cross Station. Our argument was forgotten but the promise I had made was lying heavy on my shoulders.

"Well that is everything." He said as he pulled his trunk towards the door. I smiled lightly.

"Great. I hope you have a good year. I will see you at Christmas won't I?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer.

"Of course you will." He smiled and kissed my jawbone.

"Good." I said into his shoulder. "I don't know if I could stand you to be away for longer." He pushed his lips to mine then, his soft sweet lips, and we kissed for a moment.

"Look out for my owl each week." He said after the kiss ended.

"I will."

"And remember the promise you made." That was the last the last thing I heard him say before he opened the door and left the flat, leaving me in the company of only myself.

Five hours later, there was a knock at the door...

* * *

**Oooh, suspense already. **

**Please review so I know if it is even worth continuing with the sequel because I will admit that I'm not sure at the moment.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. You Have a Visitor

Megan POV

I put my plate of toast down on the kitchen side and walk to answer the door. The door creaked as I pulled it open and I made a mental note to oil the hinges but that thought went out the window when I saw who was standing there.

If it was even possible, Sirius Black looked much worse in person than he did in the pictures on the front of the Daily Prophet. The giant bags under his eyes looked so heavy I am surprised they weren't weighing him down and he was so skinny he looked like he hadn't eaten more than a small bread roll for everyday he was in that prison.

I just stood staring for a while, unable to believe my eyes until he spoke, "I didn't know what else to go." He croaked. "Can I come in?" I shook myself out of my unpleasant reverie and nodded quickly. As soon as the door was closed I pulled him into a tight hug. His smell, although both unpleasant and strong, didn't bother me in the slightest. I was just happy to have my friend back, even if he was an on the run fugitive.

"You know, that is the first bit of kindness anybody has shown me for twelve years." He managed to smile when I had let go of him. "I must say, I am grateful you live in the middle of nowhere or else it would have been impossible to get here."

"Well, with mine and Remus' Lycanthropy problem we sort of need a place away from civilisation, even with the benefits of the Wolfsbane potion." Sirius nodded in understanding and I led him into the living room. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you seem remarkably... sane for someone who has been in the presence of the Dementors for as long as you have." I remarked as he sat down on the sofa. I wandered into the kitchen and began rooting through the fridge for something he could eat. I had bread but was betting he would prefer something with flavour.

"I guess you could say I am." Sirius replied from the living room. "It must have been the fact that I knew I was innocent, I t wasn't a happy thought so the Dementors couldn't take it from me." I pulled last night's leftover Lasagne from the fridge and heated it up with a quick spell before dishing it up onto a plate and filling a glass with water.

"You should know that I always believed you were innocent." I said as I carried the food into the living room and handed it to him.

"I know." He said as he began to eat. We sat in silence until he was finished. I knew what it was like to be starving and I wasn't about to interrupt the only proper meal he'd had in so long with questions about his escape. "Remus wasn't so sure though was he?" Sirius said the moment his plate was clean.

I shook my head. "Well, you were the Potter's secret keeper so he has every reason not to believe you and the evidence against you is uncanny. I only believed your innocence because I know for certain you are not capable of that sort of betrayal. Although I cannot work out how anybody could have known the location of the Potter's without you telling them... unless the spell was cast wrong."

"The spell was not cast wrong." He muttered.

"Then you revealed their location to somebody." I said with surprise. Sirius shook his head. "Then how..."

"I didn't know their location." He interrupted quickly.

"But you were their secret keeper, you..." I trailed off as he shook his head again.

"I wasn't." He sighed. "I persuaded James to change his secret keeper to Peter because I thought nobody would suspect him." My eyes widened in realisation of what he was saying.

"It isn't your fault Sirius." I reassured him. "You would have died protecting them; you thought it was best to have Peter be their secret keeper."

"I know, but I made a mistake and it cost the lives of two of my closest friends." He sighed again and rested his head against the back of the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me and Remus this?" I asked calmly.

"Because I didn't want to risk it, you could have been spies for Voldemort. Forgive me for suspecting you." A single tear escaped his eye and I was hit with the realisation that the Dementors had tormented him a lot more than he was letting on.

"Of course I forgive you." I said before being overcome with anger towards Peter for being such a traitor. "Have you escaped for revenge?" I asked him and he nodded. "I want to help." Sirius' eyes widened with shock but I could also see that he was glad to have somebody on his side for once.

"Are you sure?" The promise I had made for Remus literally hours before pulsed in the back of my mind. I had sworn not to help Sirius. Could I really betray Remus' trust like this, it seemed important to him. But then I thought of Sirius who had sat alone for years in Azkaban. He deserved my help and Peter deserved to die. I nodded my head.

"I'm sure." I smiled while fighting to suppress the strong feelings of guilt that were building up inside me. I smile broke across Sirius' face which reassured me that I had made the right decision.

"Well, if it helps, I know exactly where Pettigrew is." He said and pulled out a newspaper cutting from a pocket in his ragged trousers. As he handed it to me I looked down to see a picture of a large family and on the shoulder of one of the younger boys was a rat.

"Is that Pettigrew?" I asked pointing to the rat. Sirius nodded.

"Unmistakably." He smiled again. "It says underneath the picture that the younger members of the family will be going back to Hogwarts this year and that every one of them is in the Gryffindor house."

"Then we have a problem." I said. "Remus is the New Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher there and I kind of promised him I wouldn't help you. He is worried that I could be arrested for helping a fugitive." The smile fell from Sirius' face.

"Then I will go alone. I don't wish to put you in this situation and he is right, I am more trouble for you than it is worth." I shook my head.

"I am still coming. I want revenge on Pettigrew as much as you do, well maybe not quite as much, but I still want it. We will just have to be extra careful." I assured him.

"But your promise."

"I made it in haste; I never expected to actually see you." I said. "I have to help you, I just hope Remus doesn't find out..." I trailed off. "So, we know that Pettigrew is at Hogwarts."

"Yes but it is surrounded by death eaters so I have no idea how we are going to get in." Sirius said, he had clearly just accepted my situation and was leaving the decision up to me which I was grateful for. "I can remember most of the passageways into Hogwarts but after Filch confiscated our map from us he has most likely found all of them and has them guarded."

"I have an idea." I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"You do?" Sirius looked both surprised and overjoyed. "What is it?"

"Well, there is the passageway though the Shrieking Shack isn't there; it leads directly onto the grounds out of the Whomping Willow. I know how to calm the tree."

"Ok, now we are getting somewhere. I think it best if we travel to Hogwarts with me in my Animagus from so that nobody notices me." I nodded in agreement.

"You are right, that's defiantly best. You should also probably have a wand." I said as I thought over the things we would need for a long journey and the time we will be staying at Hogwarts in hiding.

"I actually already have a wand." Sirius said and I frowned.

"How did you..?"

"I stole it. I'm not proud of having done that but I needed one." I nodded once to show my understanding of the situation and stood up.

"Ok, I am going to get some stuff ready and pack for the journey. It is up to you whether you help or not." I said before wandering into the bedroom and pulling out several changes of clothes. "You could have a shower if you like, no offence but you kind of stink." He laughed slightly.

"That would be nice." I heard him stand up and head through into the bathroom. I pulled a bag from a drawer and cast an undetectable extension charm on it. I then stuffed a lode of clothes inside along with a stack of parchment, quills and ink so I could respond to Remus' owls without arousing suspicion from him. After doing this I ran to the kitchen and pulled a very large vial of Wolfsbane potion from the cupboard. I had cooked it up over a week ago and it was meant to last both Remus and I six months but with Remus at Hogwarts it would last me alone a good year. A fortunate coincidence I'd say considering I didn't know how long Sirius and I would be gone.

All those rumours about having to take the potion fresh are a myth, in actual fact it can last well over a year before losing its potency and it doesn't have to be taken while hot, it just makes the taste much more tolerable.

I put the potion inside the bag too just as the shower in the bathroom turned off. When Sirius emerged he was still wearing the tattered remains of his prison clothing but in general he looked much cleaner.

"Do you want some different clothing, I'm sure Remus has something that will fit?" I asked as I finished packing the bag. Sirius shook his head.

"No, I will be spending most of the journey as a dog anyway so I see no reason to damage any of his clothing." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok, Suit yourself. When do you want to leave?" I asked.

"How about now." I nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense seeing as travelling there will take a couple of months." I said. I wasn't going to risk apparating in case the Ministry had methods of tracking it that I didn't know about. I turned away so Sirius could transform and only looked back when I heard a faint snuffling sound. In front of me sat a black dog where Sirius had been standing. "Hello Snuffles," I laughed.

Sirius began scratching his ear. "Should I get you a flea collar; I hear they sell pink ones." I joked. Sirius growled in response.

"Ok fine, no flea collar." I smiled, "Shall we go." He snorted a yes and I opened the door for us to leave.

* * *

**So she is breaking her promise to Remus and helping Sirius. Will she regret this decision in the end.**

**I will try to keep updates reasonably regular but I'm not promising anything.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Onto The Grounds

**Next chapter people! Yay!**

**Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed... You know who you are and you should feel very proud of your selves. :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

* * *

Sirius POV

Megan had been well prepared for the trip we were making. As well as packing enough food to last us she had also been smart enough to bring plenty of Wolfsbane potions which turned out to be essential. We arrived at Hogsmead about halfway through November so she had already undergone two transformations.

As night fell I hid behind a bush in the forest out of Megan's sight and performed my transformation back into a human. Without looking, Megan handed me my clothing that she had pulled from her bag and I dressed myself. When I came out from behind the bush I flexed my fingers and allowed myself momentarily to get used to my human from, I had been a dog for so long that it felt slightly strange being human again. I took my wand from Megan's outstretched hand and smiled.

"So how do we get into the Shrieking Shack?" I asked as we neared the abandoned building. "I hear that all of the entrances and boarded up aside from the Whomping Willow entrance." Megan nodded.

"They are but I happen to know a way in that is only blocked weakly and can easily be penetrated." She led me around to side of the building that overlooked the forbidden forest and pointed at a boarded up window. "This was a quick fix-up job done back when we were still at school." She said with a distant look in her eyes. "We just have to remove the boards and we can climb in, shouldn't be too hard." A single tear escaped and I got the feeling she was remembering something unpleasant.

"What caused the window to break?" I asked her as I looked back up at it.

"Do you remember in our sixth year," she began. "When Remus and I left the school a bit late and I got out of the Shrieking Shack during the night." I nodded as the memory returned to me. "That was the window I broke." She wiped the tear away and new ones began to fall. "It was just before I ran away." She began picking her nails and I smiled when I remembered she her doing the same thing before I left for Azkaban.

"But you came back." I said. "Don't let the past trouble you." She smiled then.

"Bit ironic that you should say that isn't it?" She said. I looked at her questioningly. "I mean, that is what we are doing now isn't it? By coming to get revenge on Peter we are dwelling on the past instead of looking to the future."

"But this is different." I said with sudden anger. "This is putting right what should have happened twelve years ago."

"Maybe." She muttered.

"Look if you don't want to do this then that is fine but I _have_ to." I said sharply.

"I have to do this too." She responded after a moment. "I just wonder about the morality of it."

"That man betrayed all of us." I snarled as I took a step closer to her. "He is the reason the Potter's are dead and he is the reason why I was rotting in an Azkaban cell for twelve whole years. Do you think he has any right to any form of a life?" Megan shook my head and I instantly calmed down. "Alright then. Let's go." She nodded silently and we set to work removing the boards from the window.

Megan POV

As we worked I thought about how Sirius' mood had suddenly changed just now. His eyes had looked both livid and wild. Maybe the Dementors had affected him more than he had led me to believe.

One the boards were removed I entered first. It had been a long time since I had been in this room. After the night when I broke out of the room I had decided to change to a different room because this one held the memory that made me leave, A decision I still live in regret of. The room looked exactly as I remembered; shattered glass from the window still littered the floor mixed with the shredded remains of my school uniform. (Remus and I had seen no reason the clear it all up because as we were the only ones that would ever see it.)

"Well this is a mess." Remarked Sirius as he pulled himself through the window.

"What exactly where you expecting?" I asked, "This is where I did my transformations for a while, you can't really had thought all of the furniture would be in one piece and the floor clear of scratch marks." Sirius smiled slightly which told me that is exactly what he thought. "You know, I think those fleas are getting to your brain." I laughed and he nudged me in the side.

"We have to continue Megan. Just to get to the castle at least." I shook my head.

"Sirius, it is almost morning, students will be emerging from their dormitories any time soon." He opened his mouth to argue. "If you get caught now then you will be sent straight back to Azkaban." I said sharply. He shuddered at the thought. "Somehow I don't think that will be very helpful or pleasant."

His hands closed into fists. "Ok, we will wait until tomorrow night." I smiled sympathetically at him just as an owl flew through the now open window and landed next to me. Sirius gave me a questioning look.

"It's from Remus." I said simply as I opened my bag to retrieve something to pay the owl with. I then took the letter and opened it. It read, in a handwriting that I loved so much:

_Dearest Megan,_

_Sorry about not writing sooner but I have been so busy teaching and preparing lessons for my classes that I have had hardly a single moment to myself. I guess you could say I broke my promise. _

_Aside from that, it may interest you to know that one of the students in my third year class is Harry, Lily and James' son. He is so much like James both in appearance and attitude, but has the eyes of Lily. You should know that he is doing very well with school, and has some great friends. One of them called Hermione Granger; she is quite possibly one of the smartest thirteen year old witches I have ever met. She has the potential to be smarter than you. I also see Harry frequently with another boy. He is the youngest Weasley boy called Ron who is also quite smart most of the time. I think it is good to see that Harry has grown up well._

_I really am missing you Megan and I will find time to write to you in the next month._

_Love Remus x_

I smiled down at the letter as I finished reading it. Sirius who had been reading over my shoulder swore quietly to himself.

"What?" I asked, setting down the letter and turning to him.

"It says here that Harry is good friends with this Weasley boy." He said. I looked at him, confused. "You have read the papers, they all think I am after Harry, that means it will be harder for us to get to Pettigrew who happens to be Harry's best friends rat."

"Oh." I muttered. "Yeh that could be a problem. I guess we will just cross that bridge when we come to it." I shrugged my shoulders and took a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink from my bag. Sirius looked like he might explode with anger at my relaxed tone but his sense of reason took over and he relaxed.

"Do you mind if I have some parchment and writing materials?" He asked to my surprise.

"I suppose so." I said, as I got some more parchment and another quill from my bag. "What do you need it for?"

"I need to get my godson a present don't I." He said and started to write.

"It is only November." I pointed out.

"I know but I want to do it before I forget or get caught and sent back to Azkaban." He said in a tone I thought was way to calm but I shrugged my shoulders again and let him get on with it. I wasn't going to get Harry a present because I thought it better for him to not know of my existence at all if the ministry wouldn't let him live with me. It would only make things harder and more complicated for him.

Instead of thinking more on the subject I began to write a letter back to Remus. To sum up, it basically stated that I was also missing him and although being slightly disappointed that he had taken so long to write, I understood why and forgave him. I also commented on how glad I was the Harry was doing so well but also how much I envied Remus for being the one who got to meet Harry first.

Once I had finished writing I signed the letter with my name and a few kisses before I gave it to the owl to deliver. Sirius had finished writing his at a similar time and whistled out the window to call a random owl to send his letter.

We watched them fly away and when we could see them no more, we decided it was best to get some sleep so we would be ready to find Pettigrew tomorrow night.

* * *

**Ok guys, I hope you are all enjoying the sequel so far. I know the updates aren't very regular but I am so ridiculously busy at the moment preparing for my A-Levels and stuff. I think from now on I will aim to update around once a week, maybe twice if I have time but it is unlikely. **

**Sorry again. I wish I had more time to write...**

**Please review! :) x**


	4. The Fat Lady Screams

**Disclaimer: (applies to all future chapters) I don't own Harry Potter and do own Megan Roberts and some aspects of this story.**

* * *

Megan POV

I was shaken awake by Sirius and I, not being much of a morning person simply glared daggers at him and tried to go back to sleep. He shook me again.

"You know the phrase 'never wake a sleeping dragon.'" I muttered and cracked open an eye.

"Yes. Although it is more important not to tickle a sleeping dragon according to the Hogwarts crest." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You are more likely to die if you wake a sleeping werewolf, especially one week before the full moon." I said sweetly before closing my eyes again.

"Megan get up." He shoved me once more and I gave up on the idea of sleep.

"What do you want Sirius? It is still day time and we agreed that we would go at night." I snapped before sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Now is a better time." He said throwing me my shoes.

"How?"

"Most of the students have gone to Hogsmead, I doubt any of them will be in the dormitory."

"Ok, I see what you are saying." I said, pulling my shoes on and dragging a brush through my hair. "But how did you know about the Hogsmead trip?"

"I heard some of the students outside." Sirius said simply, gesturing to the window. "We should probably board that up again." I nodded and picked up my wand. With a quick wave the boards of wood lifted and fixed themselves against the window frame once again. I turned back to Sirius.

"We should go now." I said, standing up and shoving any belongings in my bag. I looked away as Sirius changed. I had never liked the idea of watching a human shape change into an animal one, it can't be very pretty to watch. Not as bad a my monthly transformations, obviously, because with mine comes pain and bones cracking to reform a new skeleton, but it still can't be a pleasant sight, even without the agonising pain.

I heard panting behind me and turned to see Sirius fully transformed. "You know, one thing that really confuses me is where your clothes go when you transform. Do they transform with you?" I asked.

Sirius cocked his head to the side and blinked telling me he didn't know the answer. That was basically a dog's equivalent to a human shrugging their shoulders.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter does it." I smiled. "Now when we enter the castle you have to do exactly as I say. Don't make any rash decisions that will blow your cover."

Sirius snorted and trotted from the room. I had no idea if he had taken what I just said on board but I followed him anyway.

XXXX

It was surprisingly easy to get into the castle. Sirius had been right about nearly every student being out and we only came across one teacher who thankfully didn't see us. They must have been a newer teacher because I didn't recognise them.

The halls looked mostly the same as when I was here. The same pictures decorated the walls but thankfully they didn't seem to really notice at Sirius and I walked by.

As we mounted the stairs towards Gryffindor tower I explained the plan to Sirius who seemed to be listening but I think he was partially distracted by the idea that we might have Pettigrew in a matter of hours.

When we reached the painting of the Fat Lady she looked at me with an expression of surprise.

"Megan Roberts is it?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Good day to you." I said sweetly. "You are looking great, it that a new frame?" I reached forward and stroked her picture frame with admiration. If anything would make her cooperate, a compliment would.

"Yes it is!" She exclaimed. "Finally someone has noticed." I kept the smile fixed on my face.

"I must say that the gold really compliments your colour scheme much better than the silver did." I let my hand drop from the frame and stepped back.

"You know I always liked you Megan." She remarked. "You have a good eye."

"Thank you." I said. "Do you think you could..." She cut me off.

"Is this dog yours?" She asked looking at Sirius.

"Um," I looked down at him. "Yes, he's mine." I patted Sirius on the head to make my point more believable. A very quite growl vibrated in this throat, so quite that only someone with enhanced hearing would be able to detect it. Sirius hated being petted like a real dog, he found it humiliating. I withdrew my hand.

"Well keep him away from me." The Fat Lady eyed him with caution. "Dogs and paintings do not get along. They chew us and slobber on us and leave paw prints on us." She shuddered. I nodded to show my understanding.

"Don't worry, he won't come near. I wouldn't want the wonderful brushstrokes that make up your dress to be ruined." I said, making it up as I go along. Thankfully it seemed I had said the right thing.

"So what are you doing here, can I help you at all." She smiled and stroked her dress.

"I'm looking for a rat." I jumped straight to the point. There was no point lying about this. "And I have reason to believe that it might be in the Gryffindor tower so do you think you could let me in?" I actually fluttered my eyelashes a little like a five year old and I just knew that if he could, Sirius would be laughing at me.

"I'm sorry." She said although there was regret in her voice. "You know the rules Megan. I can't let you in without a password." I sighed in frustration.

"Please, this is really important." I begged but the Fat Lady just shook her head.

"You know as well as anyone Megan..." She never did finish her sentence because Sirius had decided he had had enough and changed back into his human form. There was a moment of silence while the Fat Lady realised what was going on before she let out a loud scream.

"Sirius you idiot!" I cried before turning to the Fat Lady. "You don't understand, it is vital we get in." I tried to reason with her but she continued to scream.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" She cried over and over again.

"Please be quiet." I begged but she continued. Sirius leapt forward.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted but she screamed louder. He then reached forwards and grabbed the corner of the painting. The Fat Lady ran into a neighbouring picture frame while Sirius ripped a huge chunk out of her painting. I put my head in my hands before realising that people had probably heard that and where on their way over now to investigate.

I grabbed Sirius' arm and began dragging him through the halls in an attempt to get out.

XXXX

Sirius POV

Eventually we made it out the castle. It was a mirical that nobody saw us. I had changed back into a dog in a deserted corridor to prevent detection from Dementors but that didn't remove the chance that we could have been seen by a student or teacher.

We legged it across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest and as soon as we were a safe distance away from the school Megan turned on me.

"Change back now." She commanded, anger clung onto every syllable that left her mouth so I did at she said. "Are you fucking mad!" She shouted the moment I was a human again. "She will tell everyone what she saw! You will be found and taken back to Azkaban and I will most likely be taken there with you!" She stepped up close to me. "You might even receive the Dementor's kiss." I gulped as fear took over every inch of my mind.

The Dementor's kiss was one of the worst possible fates someone could come to. The Dementor would pull back its hood and quite literally suck out your soul leaving you left as an empty shell. You would still be alive but there would be nothing left of you, no sense of self, no memory, no chance to ever experience a moment of happiness again and no chance of recovery. I could only imagine what it must be like.

"I'm sorry." I muttered from lack of anything else to say.

"Do you think sorry is going to clear my name if she blabs?" Megan shouted. "You have probably ruined my entire life. Remus was right not to trust you and now I have betrayed his trust by helping you." She screamed and collapsed over by a tree. I went over to try and comfort her but she gave me one of her deathly glares and I stepped away. I would try and talk to her again tomorrow.

* * *

**Thank you to the people that have read and reviewed so far. It means so much.**

**Anyway I should hopefully get an update to you before too long. A week at the most.**

**Please Review. But only if you think the story deserves one.**

**No flames please, I have many friends on this site with fire extinguishers and I am sure they would be happy to lend me one. :) x**


	5. Rash Desicions

**I just have to say that I am feeling pretty proud of how quickly I have been able to come up with this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Megan POV

I was absolutely furious with Sirius but I stayed with him in the Forest. Most people in my situation would have left the grounds of Hogwarts and travelled home in an attempt to forget the whole thing and they would hope that they weren't found out. I on the other hand figured that whether I stayed of not, if the ministry wanted to find me they would. My fate was chosen. But if I was going to Azkaban I wouldn't go without knowing Pettigrew was gone, and that is why I stayed, to finish the job Sirius and I had started.

Days after choosing to stay I received an owl from Remus. I paid the owl and took the envelope from him. I stared at it, not opening it. I could only imagine what it might say. That he was furious with me, that he couldn't believe I had done the one thing he asked me not to and that the relationship was not going to work without trust.

"You should open it." Sirius said from behind me. I nodded numbly and did as he said. The letter said:

_Dearest Megan, _

_Another letter this week for you, aren't you proud of me. I thought this was important so I made time to owl you. I don't think the news had leaked to the daily prophet yet but Sirius Black has been to Hogwarts. Nobody knows if he is still on the grounds but he tried to get into Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was screaming bloody murder about him attacking her portrait because she wouldn't let him in. She has resigned her position now for the rest of the year and another panting has replaced her._

_Does that really sound like he is innocent to you? Anyway, I thought you should know. _

_I look forward to seeing you over the Christmas holidays._

_Love form Remus x_

I looked up from the parchment to Sirius. "What?" He said questioningly.

"The Fat Lady didn't say anything about me." I said, relieved. "She must have been so freaked out to see you that she forgot about me completely."

"Well that is good news for you." Sirius muttered. "But not so much for me seeing as the ministry now knows my approximate whereabouts." I nodded.

"Well, you have to take responsibility for your stupid actions." I said sourly. Sirius said nothing and silence fell between us for a while. I couldn't help how angry I still felt towards him.

"I need to reply to Remus." I said while playing with my finger nails, I hated awkward situations. Sirius nodded once and walked off into the forest, most likely to find some berries to eat. I got out the necessary tools and began to write:

_Dear Remus,_

_I regret to tell you that I have been called in to work over Christmas in France. There has been a series of murders going on that the Ministry believes are werewolf attacks and they want me to investigate. I predict that I will be gone for at least three months maybe more. _

_I honestly cannot believe that Sirius would go to Hogwarts. What reason could he possibly have? The ministry is wrong about him being after Harry, even if the evidence seems to point that way._

_Loving you and missing you._

_Megan xx_

The moment I had finished, I handed the letter to the owl which still hadn't flown away, and thought about how easily I had thought up that lie about me whereabouts at Christmas. I had told him this just so I could continue to help Sirius. Was that really right? I couldn't shake the feeling that if Remus ever found out how much I was lying to him, it would damage our relationship to a point of no recovery.

This one thought clung on to the back of my mind over the next few months. Christmas passed and it was amazing! That was a lie, the full moon was on Christmas eve night so I had the wonderful pleasure of waking up on the forest floor naked and aching all over on Christmas morning. At least I had my potion so I didn't have to worry about who I will have killed the night before. For dinner, Sirius and I shared some berries that we had found in the woods and a tin of cold baked beans that I had packed in my bag.

It was now the middle of March and as you would expect from the typical British weather, it was tipping down with rain. I sat up against the trunk of a tree in an attempt to shelter myself and wondered where Sirius might be. My guess was that he was with his new friend, a fat ginger cat with a flat face and matted fur. In his dog form he was able to communicate with said cat and he learned with dorm room Pettigrew lived in as a rat. Despite this, I hated the damn cat just as it hated me. It wouldn't come near me and if I attempted to come near it I received a nice scratch down my arm and a loud hiss. I assumed that the reasoning behind this was my lycanthropy; it could probably sense my wolf side and thought I was dangerous. It was right.

I heard a branch snap behind me and turned to see Sirius approaching with a wide smile plastered across his face. "What's the occasion?" I remarked casually. "I haven't seen you smile like that in a while."

"Look what I just found." He said, sitting next to me and handing me a crumpled piece of parchment. I took it and glanced down before looking back at him.

"It is just a list of words Sirius." I moaned, handing it back. "You act as though it is a piece of gold."

"It practically is." He said still smiling. The cat found it and brought it to me. He paused a moment. "It tells me that this is the list of passwords to get into Gryffindor tower." My eyes widened and I took the list back from him for a second look.

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You told me that the Fat Lady has resigned her position so the new painting probably won't recognise us." His eyes sparkled with excitement. "We could go up there right now and get Pettigrew." I shook my head.

"Sirius listen to me." A frown replaced his smile. "It is two o'clock in the morning; all of the students will be in their dorms right now. What if we were to wake somebody? It would be a mirical if we got out of the castle a second time." Sirius stood up abruptly and tore the list from my grasp. How he did it without ripping the parchment is something I will never know.

"Well I'm going." He stated and began to walk off. "You can either join me or stay here on your own." I got up quickly and ran to him, grabbing his arm to stop him from continuing.

"I am telling you that this is a bad idea. Don't go making rash decisions that are going to get you caught." I urged but he just shook me off and continued walking. I huffed and stomped back over to the tree I was just sitting under (I was so mature). This was a suicide mission he was going on. He was going to get caught, I just knew it. I rested my head on my knees and waited for the inevitable to happen. He was such a Fucking idiot!

Around two hours later Sirius came back and told me almost exactly what I had expected to hear.

"Somebody saw me." He said miserably and I showed him no sympathy what so ever by rolling my eyes.

"I told you that would happen but you chose to ignore me." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"But I was so close."

"Just be grateful you weren't caught." I snapped. "You cannot afford to be careless Sirius, I told you before, the Minister for magic has announced that if you are caught the first thing they will do is have the Dementor's kiss administered." I knew it was harsh to say it but he needed to understand. It was almost like talking to a child, I had to spell everything out for him. "I am warning you; the next time you do something that stupid I am going home! I am not putting my neck on the line for you again."

"I know." He sighed. "This is just taking too long." I rested a hand on his leg and attempted to calm my anger.

"I know." I said quietly. "But sometimes time is what is needed to get things right."

XXXX

I was right about that. We continued to hide in the forest for the next couple of months and nothing happened until the 6th June (I knew the date because I had a diary with me to keep track of full moon dates) and it happened to be a full moon tonight. While Sirius was wandering around the forest I got the Wolfsbane potion out of my bag and held my breath ready to drink it.

Anyone who has tasted it will tell you that it is one of the vilest tasting things you could ever try. It was even worse than Polyjuice potion which I had tried once before being bitten at the age of thirteen, but I drank it none the less.

Hours later while Sirius and I were eating we heard someone shouting. We peered out from behind a bush too see what was going on and saw a boy with fiery red hair struggling to keep hold of a balding rat. A boy, who shared a remarkable resemblance to James Potter, stood next to a girl with frizzy brown hair and they were both shouting at the red head to calm down as they continued walking up towards the school.

"It's Peter." Said Sirius suddenly, from next to me. I looked from the three students to him. "I would recognise that rat anywhere." Before I could say anything He changed into a dog and ran towards the three teenagers. All I could do was sit and watch.

Eventually after a lode of commotion, he dragged the redhead down into the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack along with the rat which we believed to be Pettigrew. I then watched as the other two students followed after fighting to get past the violent tree branches. The moment they were out of sight, I ran from my hiding place in an attempt to follow them. Sirius was in so much trouble if they wouldn't listen to his explanation.

I pulled out my wand to cast the spell that would calm the tree when a voice from behind called my name. I turned to see Remus approaching me and he did not look happy.

* * *

**So Remus is back in the story properly now. Will he be angry with her for a long time? I have already written the next chapter as well and so I should have it online tomorrow.**

**Please Review but no flames because another author on this site has offered me their fire extinguisher and I am not afraid to use it. (Thank you Bianca. 101)**

**Also would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and those who have been with me from the beginning (DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood and xxDavy4Lydiaxx im talking to you ;)) **

**See you tomorrow with the next chapter. :) x**


	6. Truth's Out

**Here is chapter 6 for you as I promised you yesterday.**

* * *

Megan POV

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked me sharply. "You promised me you wouldn't help Sirius and you have been lying to me for months." I felt myself shrink to the size of a mouse under his angry gaze. "How can I trust you now?"

"He is innocent." I said back quietly. "I had to help him." I single tear escaped as I realised that our relationship could be coming to an end, I didn't want that. "I'm sorry." I said, choking slightly on my words.

"But what if you had been caught?" He said in a kinder voice. "I don't want to lose you Megan." He reached forward and caressed my cheek.

"I didn't get caught though." I said quickly. "And I know you don't believe that he is innocent..." I began but Remus cut me off.

"I believe it now." He said calmly, it seemed that all his anger towards me was gone but I wasn't sure He was really good at covering it up, even on the night of the full moon. "I saw Pettigrew's name on the map."

"The map?" I cocked my head to the side.

"The map that James, Sirius, Peter and I made while still at school. Harry somehow came into possession of it." I smiled as I remembered the map and how Remus had used it to come and find me. "Anyway. When I saw Pettigrew's name on it I realised that you were right about him framing Sirius and came out here to help. I know you lied to me but I understand why, that doesn't stop me from being annoyed though, you have still betrayed my trust." I looked down and fiddled with my thumb nail.

"Sorry." I muttered. "We need to go to the Shrieking Shack though. Sirius is in there with Pettigrew and who I assume to be Harry and his two friends. He looks so much like James." Remus nodded.

"I know." He said before taking my hand in his and leading me into the entrance to the Shrieking Shack after calming the giant tree.

XXXX

With Remus leading me to the Shrieking shack it reminded me a lot of when we were at school together, things had been so simple back then.

As we reached to top of the stairs Remus pulled out his wand and ran into the room we heard voices coming from. He disarmed Harry and pulled Sirius up off the floor into a hug, I came in just behind him when the frizzy haired girl screamed NO!

"I trusted you." She shouted at Remus. I received quick glances from the three Gryffindors, none of them had seen me before so I wasn't surprised, but then they looked back to Remus and Sirius. "And all of this time, you have been his friend." She snarled. I took a step forward into the room. The girl swallowed as if she was considering saying something and then raised her hand to point at Remus. "He is a werewolf, that is why he has been missing classes." I watched as Remus' face paled and decided to step in.

"And what my I ask is wrong with being a Werewolf?" I said stepping forward to Remus' side. The three teenagers looked surprised that I had said anything at all Harry opened his mouth to say something but Remus spoke up first.

"How long have you known." He asked the girl, stepping forward.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay." She replied with a shaky voice.

"Well Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age I have ever met." Remus snapped. I stepped forward and grabbed his hand in mine to calm him.

"Remus calm down." I said sharply, snapping him out of his anger, he can't help it. The full moon is in a matter of hours.

"Who are you?" Harry asked stepping up to me. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"My name is Megan." I introduced myself. "I'm your godmother."

"She is a werewolf too Harry." Hermione muttered to him. I turned quickly to her.

"How the hell did you know that." I said. "Do you know everything?" From behind her the red head laughed a little.

"Shut up Ronald!" She shouted at him.

"It's is kinda true though." He laughed.

"Ron this is serious." Hermione turned back to me. "I noticed your scar." She said gesturing to the bite mark on my arm that was easily visible because I was wearing a tank top. I nodded.

"Don't judge us on our Lycanthropy." I said. "Please." Before she had a chance to respond Sirius began to shout.

"Enough talk guys, let's kill him!" He had that look of madness in his eyes once again.

"Wait!" Remus ordered.

"I did my waiting." Sirius yelled and even I thought he had lost it. "Twelve years of it, in Azkaban." My heart reached out for him and I reached a hand forward to calm him but he slapped it away. Remus sighed.

"Very well, kill him. But wait one moment Harry has the right to know why." He said and we told Harry, Ron and Hermione everything. About the fact that Peter was the Potter's actual secret keeper and how Pettigrew had framed Sirius, but of course nothing runs smoothly and we were visited by Severus half way through our explanations. Thankfully we dealt with him quickly and brought Pettigrew out of his rat form by force. I felt sorry for Ron but it had to be done. Just as we were about to kill him Harry stopped us and persuaded us to take Peter to the castle.

On our way through the passageway, Remus and Ron were ensuring Pettigrew didn't try to escape, Hermione was walking just behind them, and Severus was floating just behind her. This gave Harry a chance to catch up with me and Sirius, his godparents.

"Ok." He said after a while. "I understand why Sirius hasn't made any contact with me but why haven't you Megan? While I have been living with the Dursleys you have never owled me once." I sighed.

"When your Parents were killed," I began. "I fought to have custody over you. I thought you should be raised in the wizarding world with people that would love you, like Remus and I, but because of our Lycanthropy the ministry wouldn't allow it. They said that you wouldn't have been growing up in a safe environment." I sighed again.

"Well that isn't fair." Harry said quickly.

"I know. They warned me not to contact you until you were a member of our world again and after that I didn't because I figured your life would be more complicated if you had a godmother you weren't allowed to stay with." I looked over to Harry and smiled slightly. "I am sorry if that was the wrong decision." He shook his head.

"I won't hold you against it. You did what you thought was best. I am just glad that we have finally met." Sirius rejoined our conversation then, asking Harry if, when his name was cleared, he would want to go and live with him. I couldn't help but envy him because I wasn't able to offer the same thing as I would have liked.

We neared the exit to the passageway and climbed out. I looked up to the sky and remembered the full moon. "Oh shit." I muttered under my breath. "Remus, the moon." I shouted, "Have you taken your potion?" I never heard the answer, the first of my bones began to break and I crumpled to the floor and cried out in agony. I was only vaguely aware of Remus' transformation happening metres away. The usual steps to my transformation took place as I screamed and cried and then it was over. I had the body of a wolf but my mind remained intact thanks to the potion I had taken earlier today.

"Don't worry about Megan." I heard Sirius say. "She has taken the Wolfsbane potion, she is safe. But Remus..." He trailed off as Remus howled to the moon and began to approach Harry, Ron and Hermione. I glanced at them and then at Sirius before pouncing on Remus to draw his attention away. Sirius changed into a dog and joined in fighting to keep Remus away. He was scratched along his front leg as I continued to bite and scratch. I knew it had to be done but fighting Remus was never something I had wanted to do. I could taste his blood in my mouth as I sunk my teeth into him once again.

I heard a howl in the distance and my first thought was that I would have yet another werewolf to keep away from everyone but as Remus bounded off towards it and I followed I saw Harry and Hermione looking a lot more scratched up than before.

I stopped dead in my tracks. How on earth did they get here? They were just back there and now they were here. While thinking this through, I hadn't noticed that Remus had them cornered. I ran to their aid but unfortunately for Remus, a hippogriff beat me too it. He ran off, further into the woods and I followed.

To sum up the rest of the night, I worked to keep Remus away from the castle to prevent him from harming anyone and it was bloody exhausting too because he wouldn't stay still for five minutes.

Eventually though, he settled down and went to sleep. I lay down a short distance away, not to sleep, but to keep an eye on him. Both of us were covered in scratches and bites from fighting but that didn't matter. The important thing was that nobody besides us had gotten hurt.

* * *

**Ok so that was my take on what a persons mind is like when they have taken the wolfsbane potion. As I see it, without the potion they can remember nothing of being a wolf but with the potion they are fully aware of everything going on and can control the wolf body therefore making them not dangerous. **

**By the way, I have decided now who Remus will be with in the end... But I'm not going to tell you because I am evil like that. Thank you everyone who had voted, your views have been considered. :)**

**See you in the next chapter which hopefully won't be too long away.**


	7. The Morning After

**Ok guys I know it is short but at least my updates are more regular than once a week like I thought they would be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it despite the obvious shortness, I know I enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

Remus POV

The first thing I thought upon waking up the next morning was how much pain I was in. Every square inch of my body hurt. But then I remembered the events that took place the night before. I had transformed in front of everyone. Had I hurt them? I fought against the mental barrier that held me back from knowing but nothing came to me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the cloudy sky. There was a cool breeze in the air and birds were singing soft melodies to their mates. I sighed.

"I see somebody is awake." Said the weak voice of Megan who was sitting somewhere to my left. I moved a little so I could see her but the pain I was in only grew stronger. Scratches and bites littered my body; some had begun to scab over whereas others were still oozing blood out onto the forest floor.

I gritted my teeth together and forced myself into a sitting position and looked over to Megan. She too was covered in scratches and bite marks.

"What happened last night?" I asked her. She crawled over to me and sat to my left.

"You didn't hurt anyone." She said as a way of answering my question.

"How do you know?"

"I had taken to Wolfsbane potion," She said with a simple tone. "So I was aware of everything going on and I had control over my wolf form. I steered you away from everyone and kept you away."

"So that explains the..." I gestured to our wounds from the night before. She nodded.

"You aren't a very nice wolf." She said with a smile making its way across her face. "I prefer you in this form." I smiled back and touched my lips to hers.

Megan POV

To my greatest annoyance, our kiss (the first kiss we had shared since September last year when he left for Hogwarts) was interrupted by somebody clearing their throat. Remus broke it off and looked to see who was standing there.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore, minister." He nodded to each of the two men and closed his eyes in mortification. I felt my cheeks flush red and lifted an arm to cover my chest area and adjusted my other hand.

"What brings you to the forest?" I asked sweetly while trying to ignore the fact that two of the most important men in the whole wizarding world had just seen me, naked, kissing Remus, who was also naked.

The minister who was still staring with a dropped jaw said nothing but thankfully Dumbledore did say something. "Well, we knew that Mr Lupin and you were out in the woods after the full moon and thought it would be less embarrassing for you if we were to find you and provide the two of you with clothing so that you wouldn't have to walk up to the school with bare skin."

'But this turned out to be the more embarrassing option.' I thought to myself before forcing a smile onto my face.

"Does that mean you have clothing on you because I would very much appreciate some right now?" I said it what I hoped was a calm tone. Dumbledore nodded and handed us some robes.

"The minster and I will be over here." He said kindly but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was laughing inside. He rested a hand on the Minister's shoulder and actually had to turn him around to make him stop looking at me. How humiliating.

As soon as neither of them was looking Remus and I stood up and pulled on the clothing, sharing a few looks of mutual embarrassment as we did so.

"So..." Remus said when we were done. "How did you know Megan was here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore and the Minister turned back around to see us again.

"Severus informed us." The minister said now that he had nothing to stare at. "He also tells us that the two of you were helping Sirius Black into the castle." His tone was suddenly grave.

"Minister I can assure you that neither of these two would help an escaped convict." Said Dumbledore, although I wasn't sure if he honestly believed it or if he was simply coving up for us.

"And I would like to believe you Albus but Miss Roberts was involved in Sirius Black's trial ten years ago and she was convinced that he was innocent." The minister paused for breath and I cut in.

"That is correct." I said quickly. "I was at the time, but as I thought more about the situation..." I prepared myself to lie again. "I realised that my logic was... severely flawed and that he must have been... guilty." I crossed the fingers on my right hand behind my back in hope that the minister would believe me. He nodded once.

"So why are you hare at the school?" He asked slowly as if he thought I was too stupid to understand. I know he has prejudices against werewolves but this was taking things too far.

"I came here because I thought I could help with finding Black." I said as convincingly as I could. "But then I saw him drag the Weasley boy into the tree and decided to follow him to protect Harry. He is my godson after all." _Even if you won't let me see him_, I added in my head.

"Severus tells me otherwise." The minister pointed out in that same slow, patronising tone. I balled my hand into a fist in an attempt to control my anger.

"He wasn't there long enough to know what was really going on." Remus stepped in. I fought to hide the relief I was feeling. "Or rather, he wasn't conscious for long enough. Black knocked him out with a disarming spell you see." I noted Remus' slight bending of the truth to keep Harry's name clear and I thanked him mentally for it.

"I see." The minister mused. "And what were you doing there?" He turned his attention fully on Remus.

"I had seen Megan before she went in and we went in together. I thought, seeing as Sirius has killed many before, that she could use some help capturing him. I did not want to risk losing her." Remus gave me a look that told me that he was still angry for me lying to him but that we would talk about it later. I began to pick at my finger nails, pulling the dirt out from underneath them.

"I see." The minister said again and eventually, with Dumbledore's help, we managed to persuade him that we were innocent.

"So, did you catch Sirius Black" I asked as we began walking back towards the school. I was still in a lot of pain but that was the least of my concerns.

"We did." Dumbledore said and I had to work to stop my face from dropping. Pettigrew had escaped and Sirius had been captured, that meant the last ten months had all been for nothing. "However..." Dumbledore began.

"He managed to escape..." The Minister interjected. "Again." As soon as he said this a smile grew on my face and the Minister noticed. Fortunately he perceived it to have a different meaning than it actually did.

"You will not mock me." He said sharply before speeding up and walking ahead of us towards the castle. This only made me laugh more.

* * *

**Right so that is the end of the Prisoner of Azkaban part of the story. Please don't hesitate to review if you think I am deserve it and I will see you at the next chapter in what I hope will be no more than three days.**


	8. Letters From Padfoot and Potter

**Well, this chapter is done entirely out of letters, it is a bit different from all of the others but I thought it was a good way to speed through The Goblet of Fire to get to the Order of the Phoenix where all the interesting stuff will happen. **

**Just to let you know, the**Normal**text is letters from Sirius, the****Bold****text is letters from Remus and Megan and the**_Italic_**text is letters from Harry.**

**Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Dear Remus and Megan,

You will be pleased to hear that Buckbeak and I are completely safe and hiding. I don't want the two of you to make any effort looking for Pettigrew to help me, you have done enough already.

I hope that this year runs more smoothly for the two of you, I know it will for me despite the fact that I am in hiding.

Harry has been in contact with me since I left Hogwarts and seems to be doing ok despite living with those horrible muggles that treat him as a slave. My only regret is that I cannot take him away from that place.

Padfoot.

* * *

**Thank you for keeping us updated Padfoot, it is good to know that everything seems to be running more smoothly for you now. **

**It is only natural to feel guilty about leaving Harry behind and I can assure you that Megan is feeling the same level of guilt about the situation.**

**We have no intention of going after Peter this year anyway because I am back to job hunting again after having to resign my teaching position at Hogwarts and Megan is currently away trying to help a small boy who has recently been bitten. **

**He is only 7 and his chances of surviving are minimal but she had received a letter from the boy's mother saying she would pay Megan if she was able to help in any way, if only to bring down the levels of suffering the boy is going through.**

**Please continue to keep us informed and I will pass your message onto Megan Immediately.**

**Remus.**

* * *

_Megan, _

_I have informed Padfoot of this too but I think you should know. Over the course of the summer I have been having these dreams, I can see Voldemort and Wormtail and some other man and they are planning something. I don't know if it is just a dream or if it is actually happening but the dream always ends with a green flash._

_I went to the Quidditch world cup as well and it was fun until death eaters arrived and ruined everything. After everyone had run away I saw a man, the same man that was in my dreams with Voldemort and Wormtail, and he conjured the dark mark in the sky. What could this mean? _

_I go back to school on the first of September and will keep you informed how things are going for me._

_Harry._

* * *

**Dear Harry,**

**I am sure these dreams are not to serious. You have just had a very eventful year with a couple close calls. I mean you thought you had a murderer after you. For that reason I think that your mind is just dwelling on things with the dreams, it happens to everyone. **

**As for the events at the Quidditch world cup, I don't really know what to think about that. The Dark Mark is clearly not a very good sign and you say is it the same man from your dreams. That alone cannot be a good sign if you haven't seen this man before. **

**The best advice I can give you is to go back to school and carry on the year as normal but keep an eye out. I suggest you keep the dreams to yourself for a while until you are certain they mean something and don't be afraid to seek comfort from your friends if you feel you need it.**

**I wish you the best this year.**

**Love Megan.**

* * *

_Megan, _

_I am, to be quite honest, scared. A thing called the Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held at the school this year. Initially rules were put in place saying that only people who were over 17 were able to compete but somehow my name came out of the cup._

_I don't want to compete. But Barty Crouch says that that the Goblet of Fire is a binding magical contract and that I don't have a choice. I'm not ready for this._

_I have sent Sirius the same letter. _

_Harry._

* * *

**Harry,**

**You should know that Barty Crouch can be very bitter about some things. I don't know if it is because he had to send his own son to Azkaban or not but he is the one who made the desicion to send you to live with the Dursleys instead of me. I don't like him.**

**I don't think there is anything you can do about this really. I might be able to offer you some help with the tasks but if not then I need you to keep me updated or I will be worrying all year.**

**Please try not to get in anymore trouble.**

**Megan**

* * *

Remus,

I hope Megan's job is going ok and I don't wish to worry her more if she is still on the job but Harry has been made a Champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I am really worried about him and am considering going to the school to see if I can help at all.

I can't just let him die in this thing. It is obvious someone set this up.

Padfoot.

* * *

**Padfoot, **

**Megan is back from her job and both she and I think it a very bad idea for you to go to Hogwarts. You are still a fugitive after all. Maybe you could communicate with harry in a different way.**

**I hope you are still safe in hiding and haven't been as reckless as you were last year.**

**Your friend,**

**Remus.**

* * *

_Megan and Remus, _

_I am afraid that there is no way you can help me apart from moral support but thank you anyway. _

_I will keep you informed as to what is going on. _

_Padfoot_

* * *

**Dear Harry,**

**Thank you for keeping Remus, Padfoot and I informed over the last few months about the tasks you have been doing. We all wish you the best of luck on the final task tomorrow. I'm sure you as well as us will be glad when it is over. **

**Good luck and stay alive.**

**Megan x**

* * *

_Megan,_

_This is very important that action is taken immediately. Fudge is sure that I am lying and I need someone to listen and believe me._

_When I reached the Tri-Wizard cup I was with one of the other champions, we chose to take it together but instead of transporting us back to everyone it took us to a graveyard. _

_Wormtail was there Megan. He killed Cedric and brought Voldemort back. He has returned. I was lucky to get out alive and to be honest, I am feeling more scared than ever. What should I do Megan?_

_Harry._

* * *

**Dear Harry.**

**I think you have gone through enough this year as it is. I am so glad to hear you are ok but I think you should leave the case of Voldemort to us for a while. You should try to relax this summer and think about things as little as possible because I have a feeling next year is going to be very eventful for you.**

**Please take care of yourself**

**Megan x**

* * *

Dear Megan and Remus,

I am sure Harry has told you about Voldemort's return. I have already owled Dumbledore about this and he agrees that the Order of the Phoenix should reform as soon as possible.

I had suggested that its headquarters could be my family's old house in Grimmauld Place because of the amount of security measures put in by my father when he lived there. Dumbledore has agreed to this and the first meeting is scheduled for the 16th of July, two weeks from now. We hope you can make it.

Padfoot.

* * *

**Dear Padfoot,**

**Thank you for informing us of this. We too agree that it is a good idea to reform the order and will be there on the 16****th**** for the first meeting.**

**We shall see you then.**

**Megan and Remus**

* * *

**Well That's it, the Order of the Phoenix is opening so the next chapter should be interesting. **

**You won't have to wait too long for the next update so I will see you then :)**


	9. 12 Grimmauld Place

**Ok everyone, I think I owe you all you all a small apology for not updating this sooner. I won't bore you with excuses why but I have my reasons. At least it is up now.**

**So now it is onto Order of the Phoenix :)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Megan POV

The 16th of July came quickly and before I really knew it we were standing right outside the block of houses of Grimmauld Place. We watched as the number twelve house appeared between two others and walked up to knock on the door. We only waited for a moment before it was answered by Sirius.

"You are the last here today." He said as I enveloped him in a hug.

"Really, it is only ten o'clock." Said Remus when the hug between me and Sirius ended.

"Well, as you can probably understand, people are all very eager to start making plans." Sirius pointed out before leading us into the kitchen and dining area. "Sorry about the mess, nobody has lived here for about twelve years." Sirius said as we walked. I had to agree that the house wasn't exactly what I would call clean. The curtains on the windows were falling to shreds and the amount of dust was unreal. It didn't bother me too much though considering I spent two years of my teenage life sleeping in the woods without any shelter.

As Sirius opened the kitchen door we were greeted by eight people. Of course I recognised Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall (who looked exactly the same as she did when I was a student at Hogwarts) but everyone else was a complete stranger to me. Eventually we had all introduced ourselves.

"So is this everyone?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"Our younger boys and Ginny are all upstairs." Arthur said.

"And some people couldn't make it until tomorrow." Snape said slowly. Clearly he was uncomfortable in Sirius' house. I nodded once and took the seat in front of me. Sirius and Remus sat either side.

"Shouldn't we wait for them then?" I asked. "It only seems fair."

"Today is only really about making introductions and clearing up the house to make it more practical." Dumbledore said. "We will begin planning tomorrow." I nodded slowly and pushed the jealousy I was feeling towards the people arriving tomorrow aside. They got to miss out on the cleaning, lucky people.

"And now introductions are done I think the cleaning should begin." Molly said in an almost excitable tone, she was clearly in her element. Everyone nodded slowly apart from Dumbledore who graciously excused himself saying he had a meeting with the Minister about something Hogwarts related. One of the great things about being him meant that you could do what you want without people questioning it.

"The boys and Ginny should already be doing a reasonable job with their rooms so we will leave them to that." Molly began again. "Bill and Flur, could you start working on some of the second floor rooms?" The eldest Weasley boy and the French Blonde each nodded once and left the room. "Kingsley could you and Minerva start work on the living area and Severus you could do the Bathrooms?" Sirius and I both began to choke on laughter at this thought but Remus gave us a look that told us we should be acting like responsible adults.

"Isn't that a job for the house elves?" Severus said bitterly.

"Kreacher has been working on cleaning the landings for each floor all day and still had a lot of work to do." Sirius spoke up.

"I see." Severus said and walked slowly from the room, I doubted he was actually going to clean the toilet. Molly smiled sweetly before continuing.

"Remus and Arthur, seeing as you are the best at the particular spell necessary could you make your way around the house and clear the boggarts out. This house has been abandoned too long for there to not be an abundance of them. Arthur and Remus shared a quick glance before nodding and also leaving the room. "Sirius, I think it best if you help me with the kitchen seeing as you know where everything goes and Megan," She stopped for a moment to think. "Everyone has all of their belongings in the first room from the front door. Can you just take it all up to their rooms, it is all labelled and the bedrooms have signs on to say whose room is whose." I did the same as everyone else, nodded once and left the room.

XXXX

I did Remus and my bags last so that I could unpack them in our room and avoid any cleaning (which by the way is probably the worst form of torture someone could bestow upon me hence why at home Remus did the cleaning and I did the cooking). Thankfully it looked as though somebody had already done the cleaning in this room so I unzipped Remus' suitcase first and began to unpack.

Half way through Remus' things I heard the front door open downstairs and several greetings being thrown about. "I thought that nobody else was due to arrive today?" I said quietly to myself before shrugging my shoulders and continuing with the unpacking.

When the drawers were full of Remus' things I slid his suitcase under the bed and unzipped my own bag. I pulled out one of my t-shirts and walked to the wardrobe to hang it up. What happened next was something I was completely unprepared for and could easily be ranked as one of the top five worst moments in my life and trust me, my past isn't pretty.

As I opened the wardrobe, instead of seeing an empty cupboard space, I can face to face with my with my little sister who, I should mention, has been dead for nearly twenty years.

A scream erupted from my mouth as I staggered backwards away from her. She stepped out of the wardrobe towards me holding one of her small hands against her bloodied shoulder.

"Where has Mummy gone Megan?" She said, walking towards me. I shook my head repeatedly telling myself that she was dead, gone, she wasn't here now but I could see her and hear her. "You killed her Megan." She said accusingly. It was her voice but with a tone I had never heard before.

"No!" I screamed. "It wasn't my fault. It was the lycanthropy." I began to shake uncontrollably as tears flooded over my eyes.

"You did this to me." She said quietly but still with the accusing tone. She removed her hand from her shoulder and pointed at a bite mark. "You killed me."

Suddenly the door burst open and a purple haired woman ran in. My sister morphed into a mummy as soon as the woman stood in front of her. "Ridikkulus!" She shouted and the mummy tripped over and fell backwards into the wardrobe. She closed the door quickly and came towards me.

"It's ok now." She said calmly. "It was just a Boggart." I nodded slowly and wiped away my tears. I had never fought a Boggart before and that had been horrible.

"Thank you." I muttered, still shaken up from seeing my sister again. "Where was Remus when I needed him?" I whispered to myself. Surely everyone had heard my screams.

"Everyone is in the kitchen at the moment having a coffee break. It is on the other side of the house so they may not have heard you over their conversations. I was just bringing my things up to my room just across the hall." She stood up and offered me a hand which I gratefully took. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks." She said kindly when I was standing. "Call me Tonks, I hate Nymphadora." I nodded slowly.

"Megan." I gave her my name.

"Nice to meet you Megan, although not such nice circumstances." She glanced to the wardrobe. "Do you mind me asking who that was?"

"My sister." I answered blankly. "She is dead now."

"I see, maybe you should come downstairs and have something to drink." I nodded and she lead me from the room.

XXXX

Tonks opened the door to the kitchen and pushed me into the closest empty chair.

"What happened?" Said Remus quickly with obvious concern.

"Boggart in the bedroom?" Tonks answered for me. "Something to do with her younger sister." Sympathy crossed Remus' expression immediately turned to sympathy.

"I will go and get rid of it now." He said starting for the door. "Thank you Tonks for helping her." He smiled to her and she smiled back as he left the room, leaving me to fight off the curious questioning of every other person here.

* * *

**Tonks is here... Who will Remus be with? It is a mystery to all (except me who has now finished writing the story).**

**I intend to have the next chapter up in two days. :)**


	10. Seeking Comfort

**Another chapter here for you... What will happen! You will have to read and find out! :)**

* * *

Remus POV

The months since Voldemort's return passed really quickly, it was already November and we had gotten almost nowhere with our plans. So far all we knew was that he was after a Prophecy in the department of mysteries. We didn't know which one and with Fudge not cooperating we were unable to get in to look.

Megan spent most of the time in our room, not really talking to anyone, even me. I wasn't sure why but it felt like she was driving a wedge between herself and the world, like she used to and, I know a year and a half had passed since I had found out about her breaking her promise to me and helping Sirius but it still really bothered me. I still didn't feel able to completely trust her and I didn't know if I ever would. I wouldn't say anything to her, there is nothing she could say or do to change the way things were now between us. I just had to hope time would heal that wound but was it too late, was our relationship coming to an end.

I leaned my head back against the sofa cushion and sighed just as Tonks came into the living room with a cup of tea in hand.

"Are you alright Remus?" She asked. I gave her a questioning look before answering her question with another.

"Why would you think I wasn't?" She sat down next to me and took a small sip from the mug.

"Just a feeling." She said after a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" I sighed again and lent forwards, putting my head in my hands and rubbing my eyes.

"I honestly don't think it will make much difference." I muttered. "It won't change things."

"Sometimes it helps just to talk." Silence fell between us for a while as I considered telling her.

"I think I am loosing Megan." I said eventually.

"Why would you think that?"

"A couple years ago she promised me something, what it was isn't important now but she broke that promise and... I don't feel I can really trust her anymore." It felt weird saying these things out loud but in a good way.

"It was important to you." Tonks said and I nodded slightly.

"It also feels like... she is so caught up with what is going on at the moment, with Harry and You-Know-Who's return... It feels like she is distancing herself... like she used to." I thought back to how Megan was when I first met her, back when we were sixteen. She was very withdrawn back then, she wouldn't let anybody close, like she was afraid of getting hurt.

"Used to?"

"She used to keep her distance from people. I think it was to stop her from getting hurt. She didn't want to get to close to anyone and now she is staying in our room by herself, not talking to anyone, including me."

"That is what some people do." Tonks said, putting a reassuring hand on my leg. "We are in hard times at the moment. I think this is her way of protecting herself. Trying to make herself believe that she doesn't care so if the situation were to arise when somebody gets hurt or killed, it won't hurt her so badly." She took another sip of her tea. "She will come back to you Remus; it just might take a while."

Megan POV

Months whizzed by. I had initially begun to withdraw myself after the Boggart attack and I only got worse when I heard Harry had been attacked by Dementors. I couldn't face the idea of loosing someone close to me, like my sister.

I was no longer worried that it would be my fault that they were hurt but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was nothing I could do to help them. So I created a distance between us so that if the situation were to arise when someone I loved died, it wouldn't hurt so much. That was my theory anyway.

With each month Remus tried less to get me to talk to him. It was only getting worse but I couldn't help myself. It was June now and the only contact I ever had with Remus was when he kissed me goodnight. The last time we had spoken properly was a month ago. Don't get me wrong, I am still in love with him, losing him would end me, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. It was like I was stuck in the past, re-living my childhood, going through all of my losses over and over in my mind.

I knew Remus was going to get fed up of my behaviour someday and move on from me. But what could I do? I was just so depressed all of the time and not even he could bring me out of it like he used to be able to with such ease.

I had noticed his growing closeness to Tonks. I was grateful to her for being there for him while I wasn't. He deserved at least someone.

XXXX

I hadn't even noticed when everyone had left the house. I didn't know where they had gone but when I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat, there was no one there. I buttered myself some bread and took a seat at the table. I was going to make a change. Things had gone way too far now. Remus needed me back.

Literally as this thought arose in my mind I heard the front door open. I stood up and ran to see who it was. Remus was first through the door followed by everyone else. I went over and hugged him telling him I was sorry for how I had been for almost the last year but when I stepped back and saw the grim expressions of everyone I felt my smile drop.

"I think you should sit down Megan." Said Remus, taking my hand and pulling me back towards the kitchen.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked, my voice was the strongest it had been in months.

"Sirius is dead." He said slowly as if still trying to wrap his own head around it. I couldn't take it. I knew something bad was going to happen. I was going to lose someone I cared about and right when I had decided that I was being silly, negative and worrying too much, the unthinkable happened. One of my closest friends was dead and I recoiled back into myself. Not saying anything, not doing anything, everything that someone said to me was just noise.

I could see my future before me, Remus would give up on me and my friends would all die in this hopeless war we were fighting. I would be alone and it would most likely be my fault, but as usual I couldn't help it... It's who I am.

* * *

**So that was pretty much the whole of Order of the Phoenix in one chapter. Sorry if you were expecting more but I really wanted to get to Half Blood Prince. (I have my reasons)**

**Please review, the next chapter will be up very soon. :)**


	11. Love Confessions

Remus POV

Sirius had been dead for four months and Megan was making no sign of recovering from the loss. It was simply painful to be with her. I bit into my toast and looked up at Tonks when she said my name.

"Do you think I could talk to you in private a moment?" She said and I nodded slowly and followed her from the kitchen to the living room, my thoughts still set on Megan. "You need to do something Remus." She said when I was sitting down, she stood in front of me, her expression unreadable.

"About what?"

"About Megan." She said, her voice raised in annoyance. "She is making you miserable and I don't like to see it."

"What can I do?"

"Say something to her." She began to pace back and forwards.

"It won't work." I sighed. Tonks stopped pacing and crouched down in front of me.

"Listen Remus." She drew in a breath and closed her eyes as if preparing herself for something huge. "Over the past year I have developed feelings towards you that go way beyond friendship, I haven't said anything about it before because you have been with Megan and I respect that but this is too much now." She closed her eyes and willed herself to carry on. "I don't know if your feelings for me match mine but that doesn't matter, the point I am making is... I can't stand here and watch as Megan kills you from the inside. You're are hurting Remus, I can see it, and it is hurting me so please say something to Megan and fix things with her or end it because you deserve to be treated a hell of a lot better than she is treating you right now. Anyone who didn't know her would think she didn't love you at all." I instantly felt the need to jump to Megan's defence.

"She does love me. She is just having a hard time."

"And she is bringing you down with her." Tonks said with annoyance in her tone again.

"I can't say anything to her. It would only make her worse."

"Remus, that is her problem. You shouldn't have to suffer with her."

"I can't..." I began but inside my mind was exploding. Tonks had just told me she loves me and she was right about Megan. I didn't know what my feelings towards Tonks were, we had been so close but I hadn't seen it as anymore than a friendship. Was that because I thought the only Woman I would ever love would be Megan? Now that I thought about it more, I think I did have some form of feelings for Tonks but I couldn't tell her because I was with Megan and I had to fix things with her before I became as depressed as she was. When did my life become so confusing?

"Remus." Tonks rested a comforting hand on my thigh with broke me free from my reverie. "If you don't say something to her, I will." I opened my mouth to argue but no words came out. "Just to make things clear, I'm not trying to get you to break up with her. I just can't stand to see you hurting like this."

"I know... I just can't." There is nothing else I can say that will fix things.

"Then maybe I can." Said Tonks. "I won't be harsh on her. I will just tell her the truth and leave her to decide what to do. Hopefully she will see sense." I nodded once to show that I was ok with this and watched as she left the room.

Megan POV

When Tonks came into the bedroom and sat on the bed I can safely say that the conversation that followed was not one I had expected to be having.

"We need to talk Megan." She said pointedly. I looked up into her eyes and signalled for her to continue. "I don't think you are being very fair to Remus."

"What do you mean?" I said slowly, playing ignorance even though I knew exactly what she was referring to. I had been expecting a conversation like this soon but it surprised me hugely that Tonks was the one the initiate it, I had always expected it to be Remus.

"You know what I mean." She began. "You can't just sit like this, not talking to anyone and expect him to still be there when you finally come out of it. This is hurting him more than you think."

"How is my relationship with Remus any of your business?" I asked with a somewhat sharper tone than I intended.

"Because Remus is my friend and I don't like seeing him hurt." She said. I saw something shine in her eyes as she said this and I was hit with a sudden realisation.

"Do you love him?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. She nodded.

"You should know though that I have no intention of acting upon those feelings unless Remus wanted it." She said quickly causing another question to come to mind.

"Does he love you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But that doesn't even matter because he is with you; at least he is for now."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"It means that if you keep acting the way you are you are going to lose him and you will have no one to blame but yourself." She stood up to leave.

"You're right." I called after her. "I will talk to him; I'm not treating him fairly."

"Thank you." She sighed and closed the door behind her as she left.

XXXX

It took me a couple of hours to gather up the guts to do it but I did it eventually. I found Remus in the living room on his own and took a seat next to him. "I'm sorry." I said as a way of beginning the conversation. "I haven't been very fair to you over the past year but Tonks came and talked to me and I see that I was wrong to drag you along like this."

"And she is right." Remus said sharply. "You have been inconsiderate of my feelings." I nodded quickly

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Are you going to be able to change?" He asked me after a short silence.

"I don't know."

"Then maybe you should think about that." He looked up to meet my gaze. "I can't continue in a relationship like this. I love you Megan, more than anything but..."

"You know Tonks loves you." I blurted out. He nodded slowly in response. "Do you love her?" He said nothing. "You do, don't you?" I said, my heart ached but I knew he wasn't to blame. I was. If I hadn't been so withdrawn, this wouldn't have happened.

"I think I do." He muttered. "But I love you as well." As he said this I made a decision in my mind, one that would take away the last of my happiness. But it was the right thing to do. That much I was certain.

"I love you too Remus," I drew a deep breath. "And for that reason, I want you to be happy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that... I am clearly unable to give you the happiness you need now... I am a mess and I need to sort myself out. Tonks can give you the happiness you deserve."

"So are you saying that we are over?" He asked.

"I think so. I love you so much and I can't stand what I am doing to you. I don't know how long it will take for me to be ok again but you have put up with this long enough. You need your happiness." I leant forward and touched my lips to his. "I wish you all the joy in the world. I know you two will be great together." I gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and left the room before he would see me cry. I could only hold the tears in for so long but the moment I reached the bedroom, our bedroom, I collapsed onto the floor in a fit of sobs as what had just happened fully dawned on me.

I really did have no one left but Harry, my godson, and I had to do everything I could to keep him safe so I wouldn't lose him too, that meant getting myself out of the mess I was in and sorting myself out. No matter how long it takes.

* * *

**Ok to all of those who love Megan (which I gather from the reviews is most of you) Please don't hate me. There are several more chapters to go and so things might work out with Megan in the end, or he will be with Tonks ;).**

**What is a story without a bit of drama... You can't expect everything to go smoothly.**

**I hope you don't hate me too much. Next chapter will be in in two days.**


	12. Changes

Remus POV

When Megan left the living room I just sat there, staring at the wall in front of me, not really knowing what to think. Our relationship had ended. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved that I no longer had to take responsibility for Megan's happiness or to be sad that she was no longer a huge part of my life.

Then I had Tonks to think of. Megan had told me that I should be with her, but was that what I really wanted? Did I love Tonks as much as I loved Megan? I think I did? But Tonks and I didn't have the same history as Megan and I did.

A knock on the living room door broke my thought path and I looked over to the door. Tonks poked her head around it and smiled. "It's only me." She said. "Can I come in?" I gestured for her to sit next to me and she did.

"Megan talked to me." I said when she was comfortable.

"And?"

"She thinks that she has hurt me enough and that we should split up."

"Are you ok with that?" She asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm not sure. On one hand I am because it gives me the freedom to be myself again but I still love her." I ran a hand through my hair. "She said something else as well."

"Oh?" Tonks cocked her head to the left in interest.

"She said that... that I should be with you." I said slowly, watching to see her reaction. Her eyes widened ever so slightly and her mouth dropped open a little.

"And is that what you want?" She asked, I could see hope shining in her eyes. Megan had told me to do this because she thought it would make me happy and I wanted happiness. I also understood that it had taken a lot for Megan to say something like that so there was no way she didn't mean it. But did I want it?

"I think I do." I said quietly. A smile broke across Tonks face but it vanished again quickly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to go into this too soon. If you need to wait a while first that is ok."

"I'm sure. I love you Tonks." The smile spread across her face again and she pulled me into a hug. What I didn't tell her though was that I loved Megan too. I always would. But she was just an aspect of my past now and I had to move on. It had been her choice.

"I love you too Remus." She said as she pulled out of the hug. Her eyes closed then. I tilted her head up to face me and leant down to bring out lips together. Her kiss was soft and when her mouth opened and our tongues tangled together a whole new taste entered my mouth to what I was used to. Although I had only ever kissed one other woman before and so had little to compare to, I could tell that she was a good kisser. She was very different to Megan in the kissing sense; she was very gentle but sure of herself whereas Megan was more forceful, needy and unsure. Something I noticed was also a difference in their personalities.

When the kiss ended I opened my eyes and looked into Tonks' eyes that showed only pure happiness. I leant back a bit and felt a frown crease my brow.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking worried.

"Your hair." I muttered reaching forward and pinching a strand between my thumb and index finger. "It has turned brown." As I said this she reached up and pulled a chunk of her hair into her vision.

"So it is." She said lightly. "You know a Metamorphmagus' hair changes colour partially according to their emotions."

"I did not."

"And mine has turned to be a similar colour to yours." She laughed a little. "Do you think that means something?" I nodded.

"Perhaps it does." The smile on her face grew larger and our lips touched once more.

XXXX

More months passed in this dreadful war, it still felt as though we were getting nowhere with our plans to defeat Voldemort although at Christmas time Harry proposed the preposterous idea the Severus was a spy working for Voldemort. I quickly dismissed this as ridiculous by explaining that Dumbledore trusted Snape and that therefore we all should.

As December faded into January and January into February I had noticed that Megan had slowly began to become her usual self. She spent much less time in her room and much more time in the kitchen of the Burrow (which had become our new place for order meetings since Sirius' death). She talked to people more and was certainly back on a better diet. I wish to make it clear that even now, after we have been apart for near five months, I have not stopped loving her and I do not love her any less than I did then. But I was with Tonks now and I was happy.

Megan POV

Easter came very slowly for me. Every day I watched Remus and Tonks together and it broke my heart a little bit more. I know it was my desicion to end it because I knew Tonks could give him more happiness than me but it didn't stop me from loving him. I watched Remus take Tonks' mug and put it in the sing to be washed along with his before grabbing hold of her hand and leading her from the room.

I turned to Severus who had been sitting silently next to be for some time now. "Do you know what it is like Serverus, too watch the one person you love most in the world with someone else?"

"Yes." He said in his usual slow monotonous voice while tracing his finger around the edge of his and staring intently at the Butter Beer inside. His answer to this question took me a little by surprise so I asked another which also related to my situation.

"And do you know what it is like to know that it is your fault that you cannot be with said person?"

"Yes." He said again, not looking up.

"Then can you tell me how to get over a broken heart?" I asked hopefully but he shook his head.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because my heart never mended." I was suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of sympathy towards him. Was that why he was always so bitter to everyone? All of my thoughts about Remus went out of my mind while I thought more about Severus' situation.

"Why not?" I said, repeating myself to get more information.

"She died." He said sadly, all bitterness that was usually in his tone had gone. Did he think it was his fault that she had died?

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said by means of comforting him but he just shrugged his shoulders. I was just about to leave the room as he didn't seem to want conversation but he turned abruptly and looked at me.

"Although I have never much liked you due to your affiliation with James Potter and his friends but I don't think anyone should have to go through the same thing as me." He said swiftly.

"What do you mean?" I said, surprised at his sudden urgency.

"You need to fix what has happened between the one you love and yourself before it is too late or else you will regret it for the rest of your life." I knew for sure that he was talking from personal experience.

"But it is already to la..." I began but he cut me off.

"It is never too late, not until death takes them from you." His eyes were intense and his tone held a level of what I believed to be desperation in it although I couldn't understand why.

"Ok." I said quietly and he noticeably relaxed instantly. We sat in silence for a moment before I turned to him again. "May I ask the name of the woman who stole your heart?" I asked with curiosity.

"No." He replied with his tone returning to the usual flatness. He then stood up and brusquely left the room leaving me to think about the conversation that had just taken place.

* * *

**So there you go. I know it is kind of sad but I thought Severus deserved a chance to say something. I feel really sorry for him about what happened and I thought he could help.**

**Please review! :) x **


	13. Battling at Hogwarts

Megan POV

So, after another month of gaining the courage I finally managed to build up the courage to talk to Remus about how things were going with Tonks, like Severus had told me too, and let's just say it didn't go very well. He had told me that he was extremely happy and that everything was going amazingly. I got the feeling there was something else he wanted to tell me as well but I was most likely imagining it.

I spent the next year pretty much alone. I lived by myself now and only spent time with anyone when the Order grouped together for meetings.

It had turned out that Severus was a spy working for Voldemort which surprised us all, except Harry who had suspected it since last Christmas.

Harry had disappeared with his two friends off looking for Horcruxes and although I was worried about him, I had every faith that he would be successful.

Remus and Tonks had had a baby which only confirmed to me that their relationship was completely serious and that I now had literally no chance to ever get him back. As you can imagine, I was very upset about this and almost went into another one of my depressions again but I was ok in the end. It just hurt to see sometimes.

I was sitting in the kitchen/dining area of the burrow when Remus walked in and smiled at me. I smiled weakly back before looking back down at my cup of tea.

"Everything ok with Teddy?" I asked quietly when Remus sat down opposite me with a cup of his own tea.

"Good thank you." He responded. "Tonks is just putting him to sleep."

I nodded slowly, still not looking up. "Ahhh."

"I actually have been meaning to ask you something." He said after a long and very awkward silence.

"You have?" I said with surprise. I lifted my mug and took a sip from the now cold tea. I stood up and tipped the reminder down the sink and rinsed the mug.

"Yes." He drew in a breath. "I would understand if you said no but..." He paused.

"What?"

"Would you be Teddy's Godmother?" Did he really just ask that? He wants me to be the godmother of his child, a child that came from a relationship that tore my heart to shreds.

"You want me to be his Godmother?" I asked, just to make sure I heard him right.

"I understand if that isn't what you want but with the war thickening he needs someone to be there for him if something were to happen to Tonks and I. I have asked Harry as well so you won't be the only one."

"Ok." I blurted and mentally scolded myself for my rash actions. I couldn't take it back now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as long as Tonks doesn't think it is weird."

"It was half her idea."

"I see." I said and forced a smile when he thanked me and left the room. I then pinched myself in the side as a form of punishment for my stupidity.

Remus POV

I must be an idiot. There is no other word for it. I had just asked the women I had been in a twenty year relationship with and still loved to be the Godmother of my child. I was, to be perfectly honest, screwed. I wouldn't be unfaithful to Tonks and cheat on her because that would be wrong on so many levels and I couldn't break things off with her because we had Teddy now and it wouldn't be fair for him to grow up with his parents divorced. It wasn't that I didn't love Tonks anymore, it was just that I loved Megan so much more and I was a fool to not realise this until Tonks was pregnant.

"Turn the radio up Remus." Said Molly who was sitting on one of the other sofas in the living room, I hadn't been properly listening but judging but the mass of people who had suddenly gathered around to listen, there was something important on so I reached over and turned it up.

"Lightning has struck, I repeat, Lightning has struck." The voice from the radio was projected out into the room.

"Harry is at Hogwarts." Kingsley exclaimed. "We have to go there."

"You are right." Said Arthur, "And we should go now." There was a sound of unanimous agreement before we all began disapparated and appeared in Diagon Alley outside Dumbledore's Brother's place. We took the secret passageway into the castle and were greeted by a number of students who all looked quite beaten up.

To sum up the next several hours we made our appearance in front of Severus and scared him from the main hall. Voldemort attempted to bribe us all into handing Harry over and then I was sent to defend one of the towers with Kingsley from oncoming attacks in an attempt to but Harry enough time to find the remaining Horcruxes.

I stared up at the diminishing shield that had been erected up around the school when I heard footstep to my left. I turned to see Tonks running towards me.

"You shouldn't have come." I shouted as she jumped into my arms. "It's Teddy who needs you."

"He will sleep till dawn and snore like his father." She said as we continued to hug. She then pulled back and stroked my face gently. "It's you that needs me tonight." She said but then a frown crossed her face. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." I said with a slight laugh, I wasn't going to tell her I was still madly in love with Megan, it would destroy her.

"I know you Remus." She placed a light kiss on my lips. "Something is bothering you." I shook my head but I know I didn't convince her otherwise. "Well, whatever it is you should do whatever would make you happiest."

"Even if it would hurt some of the people I love most?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side.

"What is it Remus? You can tell me." Actually you are the one person I can't tell, I thought to myself.

"I can't."

"Please."

"Ok, fine. I am still in love with Megan." I said quickly and instantly regretted it when I saw the hurt expression on her face.

"Oh."

"It doesn't change how I feel about you." I reached forward and caressed her cheek.

"I know." She reached a hand up and hugged the hand I had on her cheek and closed her eyes. "I was a fool to think you would every love me more than her."

"No you weren't." I said softly. "And I never said I loved her more than you."

"But you do don't you." I dropped my gaze to the floor unable to meet her eyes because of the truth in her words. She put a finger on my chin and lifted my head so I was forced to look at her.

"You know what you have got to do." She whispered. "You need to tell her. Who am I to stand in the way of true love? You should be with her." How can she be so understanding? I had expected screaming and shouting and crying at this but instead there was only sadness reflected in her eyes.

"But Teddy..."

"He would be better off growing up with a happy father who lives with another woman than with his parents still together but unhappy." She said sadly but forced a smile on her face none the less. "Of course I will miss not being with you Remus but in a situation like this it cannot be helped."

"Thank you." I muttered.

"You need to go and find her now." She began to push me to the stairs that lead down the tower. "I think she is somewhere by the main hall where the fighting has already begun." I nodded and ran down the stairs in the direction Tonks had pointed me in. I was so lucky that she had been so understanding because things could have been a hell of a lot worse.

The main hall was packed full of fighting students teacher and death eaters. As I ran I had to block so many spells that came my way and I sent a few disarming spells out as well. Then I saw Megan. She had just disarmed a bald and rather chubby death eater before turning to see me. I smiled at her and in that split second while my guard was dropped, a death eater whom I believed to be called Dolohov shot a purple spell at me.

It didn't hurt much (well not in comparison to my monthly transformations did) but I could feel my consciousness slipping away. But I could hear Megan scream my name and I saw a blur of her running towards me. I was about to die, that much I was sure of and my only regret was that I didn't have enough time to tell Megan how much I loved her, how much I wanted her back, that caused me more pain than any spell or any full moon could throw at me. She was my last thought as my vision faded to blackness.

* * *

**I actually cried while writing that last bit! Sorry about the cliffhanger again.**

**Please review, even if you hate me. I want to know what you think.**


	14. The Final Straw

Megan POV

When that spell hit Remus I felt something inside my heart snap. I ran to him but he was already unconscious and his pulse was very weak. He was still alive but I knew he wouldn't be for long. I screamed and launched a spell at the death eater responsible. I pulled Remus to the side but I had to continue fighting or else I might surer the same fate.

I forced back tears and kissed him lightly on the forehead before running back out into the crowd of fighting people. I bumped into Harry and when I turned I came face to face with one of the most loathsome men on this earth.

Peter Pettigrew held his wand up towards me with his real hand while his magic one hung at his side. I lifted my wand and pointed it at him, it was time to get the revenge Sirius and I had sought out four years ago. But then his magic hand rose to his throat and began to squeeze. I looked sideways to Harry who watched with no sympathy in his expression.

"Help me." Peter gasped but I shook my head.

"You don't deserve our help Peter." I spat. "This is fate coming back to get revenge for what you did to James, Lily and Sirius." He turned to Harry who also shook his head. "You ruined their lives Peter, it seems only right that you should die in a way that gives you no form of dignity." His eyes grew wider and began to bulge through lack of oxygen, and then he slumped to the floor with the magical hand still firmly wrapped around his neck.

I turned to look at Harry. "I know that this is a tragic day and loads of people are dying," My thoughts drifted to Remus temporarily but I suppressed the sadness I was feeling as there would be time to grieve later. "But I really enjoyed that." I finished my sentence and received look from Harry involving raised eyebrows but I could tell he agreed with me, he enjoyed had enjoyed it too. I gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before moving on and continuing the fighting, all the while thinking of Remus as I did so.

XXXX

When the fighting had finally stopped those that were left still alive collected up the bodies of those who had died. It was not that I collapsed at Remus' side and cried my heart out. We had lost so many people today, but this particular loss hurt me the most. My love for him had never faded even a tiny bit and now I would never have the chance to tell him so.

He looked so peaceful lying here. There was no sign of stress in his expression, it was calm and relaxed. The way it used to be before everything all got complicated.

Two students were coming towards me with another stretcher. They had such grim expressions which I could understand but when the put down the second stretcher I was shocked to see Tonks lying in it with the same peaceful expression that Remus had.

Both of them had died. I thought of their son Teddy. He was an orphan now. No parents to love him. I sighed and looked down at the man loved and his wife. He really had loved her. I then did something that surprised even me.

I reached over Remus and took Tonks' and lifted it closer to her husband, her skin was still warm which reminded me that the life had only recently been taken from her. I then lifted Remus' hand and rested it on top of Tonks' so that they were holding hand.

I could have sworn that when I touched Remus' wrist I had felt a pulse still there but I convinced myself that it was just my imagination wanting him to still be alive.

For the next few hours I sat next to Remus' body, silent tears still gliding down my cheeks. I thought of all of the good times he and I had shared. When he had first told me he loved my and our first kiss, the first morning I woke up next to him and the day he told me that I was beautiful in every way despite my scars.

Too many people had died in this war, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius. If any more died I don't know how I would cope.

The tears only stopped when I everyone began to run outside at the sound of an agonised cry. I stood up from next to Remus and ran to see what was going on. What I saw was a sight that broke my heart even more (if that is even possible).

Harry lay motionless in Hagrid's arms and Voldemort had a wide grin spread across his face.

"Harry Potter is dead." His voice echoed through the silence.

"No!" Ginny and I cried at the same time though I can assure you that it was for different reasons. I had lost my Godson, she had lost to boy she loved and believe me, I know how that feels.

I had nobody left now. Sirius was gone, Remus was gone and Harry was gone. I was all alone. I wanted to cry more but I couldn't, I had cried so much already today that there was nothing left to cry out. I was an empty shell, incapable of shedding another tear. Harry's death was the final straw; I wanted to die myself now.

I watched with a blank expression as Voldemort made his speech about being the most powerful person and how people had to join him if they wanted to survive. I only tuned back in again as Neville began his speech. Saying how everyone who had died today still lived inside out hearts and I knew he was right. I would never forget Remus or Harry or any of the others. That would live on in my memories and everyone else's memories.

Then when Harry fell from Hagrid's arms and stood up everyone cheered including me. The look on Voldemort's face was priceless as Harry ran back towards the school and vanished. I smiled and hugged the person closest to me. It was just a random student that I had never met but I didn't care.

Cheers were still ringing through the air but then one voice met my ears, a voice I never thought I would hear again.

"What is going on?" It said and I turned around to have my suspicions confirmed. Standing in front of me was none other than Remus Lupin. The man whom I had watched die. He couldn't be here. I was imagining it, I must have been. This was impossible.

I felt the blood drain from my face and was greeted by blackness as I collapsed to the floor unconscious due to my brain overload.

* * *

**So, at last Peter is dead and Remus IS alive!**

**Only one chapter left to go... Will it end well?**


	15. Alive and Well

Remus POV

The war was over. Voldemort was dead and people were celebrating. I sat at Megan's bedside looking down at her and imagining what she must have gone through over the past day. Sitting here reminded me of our first meeting when I had found her in the forbidden forest in out sixth year. She still looked the same to me. A little older of course and with a few more scars but aside from that, nothing had changed. Her strawberry blonde hair was still as straight as ever and her skin was still pale, even her nails had been picked excessively.

It was just then that her blue eyes opened to see me. She jumped and leaned back away from me as if she thought she had gone mad.

"It's not possible." She muttered, reaching forward to touch my face.

"Apparently it is." I replied with a smile. Just then Harry came into the room with Ron and Hermione just behind.

"I thought you died." Said Ron pointedly. I noticed Hermione give him a look that told him off for his impoliteness but I just smiled.

"So did I." I said in response.

"Would you care to explain how you are alive?" Said Megan slowly. She was still stroking my cheek to reassure herself that I was here.

"I can certainly try." I replied. Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat. "Ok well... a Death Eater I believe to be called Dolohov shot me with a purple spell and I don't really remember anything else."

"Did it hurt very much?" Asked Hermione.

"A bit yes." I replied. She frowned then as if in deep thought.

"And you say it was Dolohov that cast the spell?" I nodded.

"Why."

"Two years ago I was hit with a purple spell which he cast." She said. "This sounds like the same one."

"Oh yes, I remember. You seemed dead but you still had a really faint pulse." Said Ron

"So you did have a pulse." Megan suddenly said. "When you were on the stretcher out there I moved your hand so it was resting on Tonks' and I could have sworn I felt a pulse but I just told myself it was my imagination."

"I thought he only failed the spell because I had put a silencing charm on him." Hermione said. "But apparently not, he must be just really bad at that spell."

"Well that is the mystery of my survival solved" I said with a small laugh.

XXXX

Megan POV

When Remus and I were alone again I rested a hand on his hand and gave him a sympathetic smile. He had lost his wife after all. "Sorry about Tonks." I said after a moment. He sighed.

"It's ok." He said and then stopped as if considering whether or not to say something. "You know that just before I saw you and got... you know," I nodded. "Tonks and I had just split up." I couldn't help it but when he said this, my jaw dropped and my hand flew to my mouth.

"Really." I breathed. "Why?"

"Because," He began. "She could tell there was something wrong and she was right."

"What was wrong?" I asked wide eyed, I knew I was getting my hopes up but I honestly couldn't help it.

"I still loved her."

"Yes."

"But I loved you so much more." A smile spread across my face. "That is what I was coming to tell you." He reached up and wiped a tear from my cheek that I didn't know had fallen.

"You still love me." I said in disbelief, I had thought that things would never be the same between the two of us. He nodded and pulled me too him so that our lips touched into a kiss that I had never thought I would have again. I had missed his soft lips gliding over mine and the way he nibbled my bottom lip. His hands ghosted over my hips and up to my hair, I loved him so much and the moment be broke apart I told him so.

XXXX

A week later I had moved my things back into Remus' apartment and we had a small court case today about who was going to get custody over Teddy which Remus was furious about because he was Teddy's father.

When we got to the court room we met Harry who was also called to be there because he was Teddy's godfather. We all took our seats and waited for the case to begin.

To start with the judge made a huge speech about the reasons we were there and then it began.

"Mr Lupin you are Teddy's father but due to your Lycanthropy the Ministry feels it unsafe to allow you to look after him." The judge said after a long time discussing.

"What, this is ridiculous." I cried, standing up. "He is no less capable as a parent." There was no way I was going to let our Lycanthropy get in the way of this like I had with Harry.

"The child would not be safe on the full moon, you cannot deny that. It would be ok if the boy's mother was still alive because there would be someone to look after him during that time. But regrettably, she is not." Said the judge somewhat bitterly.

"I could take him during the full moon." Said Harry with a raised hand. "I am his godfather." I smiled a thank you at Harry while the judge considered this.

After discussing this proposal for another hour the judge eventually decided that as long as Teddy stayed with Harry for the two days preceding the full moon and the two days after to ensure his safety which was something we agreed with.

XXXX

When Remus and I got home and Remus had put Teddy to sleep he turned to me with a wide smile on his face. "I love you." He whispered into my ear. "I know it took us a while but we got our happy ending eventually." I nodded.

"You are right." I said. "It did take a very long time. I am glad it came in the end though. I thought it never would." His smile grew wider and he kissed me again.

"Life can finally run smoothly for us now." I said as the kiss ended.

"Yes..." He kissed my jaw line, "It can." Another kiss reached my lips, but only a short one this time.

"I want to marry you Megan." He said suddenly.

"You do?" I could feel my eyes widen. He nodded smiling.

"I don't have a ring I am afraid."

"It doesn't matter, I would probably forget to take it off on a full moon and lose it." I said laughing slightly.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yeh, yeh it is." And then our lips locked together in another wondrous kiss.

* * *

**So it has ended. Their happy ending has arrived. I am hoping you all really enjoyed Megan's story.**

**Please Please Please review this story, I know that it is finished but I still want all your opinions :)**

**Huge thank you so much to everyone you has Reviewed, Favorited or Alerted this story, you are the best!**

******Tomorrow I will be putting up my new story 'Sanctuary' online (Which is a George Weasley Romance).**

******Loving you all, Beth :)x**


End file.
